


Eyes Of Darkness

by Snowheart2794



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 02:04:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3470309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowheart2794/pseuds/Snowheart2794
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A young elf flees from her home during an orc raid, is caught and enslaved by orcs until the fall of Dol Guldur. Thranduil takes her back to Mirkwood to heal her and save her from the darkness that lies within. Will he save her or will she end up saving him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

** Prologue **

 

War was coming, that much I knew, orc packs had been seen roaming the lands again, even after the dragon Smaug was slain. There was talk of an ancient evil returning.

 

Most would not believe it, “just talk” some would say. We were too simple to be worried about war and evil. Most of our kin was kind and wanted nothing to do with trouble, just to live and be free. Our village, or some would say farm, the land was shared between the few families that lived there. It lay on the northern borders of Mirkwood. I lived with my father Berenor, and my brother Erthor. I cannot recall my mother much anymore; she died when my brother was young. My father a strong but gentle man does not speak much of her or anything other than war.

 

“War” he stated flatly even as we tended to the fields, or the livestock. Other there thought he was a mad old guard, always walking around with his sword at his hip ready when needed.

 

After all he might have been mad, but after all he was right. In the end war was coming far faster and sooner than any of us thought.

 

In all my life I never thought I would face suck evil and darkness. My mother’s death was one thing but the death and darkness I was about to wittiness , would prove otherwise .I never thought I would have to run and fight for my life , or that I would have to kill or see people I knew and cared about be killed in front of me .

 

War was how I ended up here.

 


	2. Chapter 1" The Simple life is not so simple "

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A young elf flees from her home during an orc raid, is caught and enslaved by orcs until the fall of Dol Guldur. Thranduil takes her back to Mirkwood to heal her and save her from the darkness that lies within. Will he save her or will she end up saving him.

** Chapter 1: “The simple life is not so simple” **

 

****

We lived free and unprotected, without walls of stone. The day started as any other day, a cool autumn almost winter like wind swept across the plains on which we lived. We were hard at work in the fields, harvest time had come, and winter was at our door step. We all had to work hard and together to make sure we had enough supplies to last all winter. The sun was high and warm in the sky, “Duvainel” called my father from our small house. “Come here, quickly.”

I ran across the fields to the front door of my family’s home where my father stood. “What is it?”

“The dragon Smaug is dead…” He stated with a frown.

“What happened?” I questioned.

“There was a battle; many of our kin have been slain.” He paused and look at the land around us, “war is coming.”

“What war?” I questioned as he walked back into the house. I was left standing in the door way wondering what he meant by war. I snapped out on my daze when my father said to get back to work. It was then I noticed his sword, the one he used to carry when he was in the Kings guard hanging at his hip.

I walked back to the fields to help the other ladies harvest the crops that needed to be harvested. While my father went to help my brother Erthor stack hay in the barn. When the sun began to set everyone made their way to, their homes for the night. I was the last one to leave the fields, enjoying the last rays of the sun and the first rays of starlight. When I walked into the house my father and brother were talking of orc packs roaming the lands around our village. “Erthor is it true?” I asked

“I have heard it from others who say they saw the orcs at the edge of the forest two days past.” He stated.

I looked to my father who had a distant look in his eyes. Worried I asked “Is it true father?” He said nothing. “Ada” I questioned again.

“Yes it is true; I went out before dawn and found some tracks near the edge of the forest.” He looked at me knowingly, “Do not worry; I am here to keep you safe.”

I shook my head in understanding. After a small meal of dried meats and some fruit my brother and I said out goodnight to my father. Before I closed the door to my room I gazed at my father as he sat by the small fire place, his sword in his lap in case anything happened.

I changed into a silk night gown that was once my mother , although I cannot recall much of her not as many years have passed since she died , my brother was still young than ,and my father still in the kings guard . All I can remember is here smile and how she would laugh when my brother and I would fight each other with our wooden swords, father had made us. As I laid my head to rest I hoped that war was not upon us and that my family would be okay.

 

 

I woke up to the smell of smoke and darkness; I just jumped out of bed when my father came barreling in throw the door with a panicked look on his face. “You and your brother have to leave now!” he shouted. He grabbed my arm and pulled me through the house and out into the night. Quickly he pushed me to the side of the house where my brother waited in the shadows. I saw flames and heard screams from the other homes. Tears made their way down my checks.

“Erthor take your sister and leave now, Run to the forest. GO NOW, RUN!” My father commanded.

“Ada, not the forest, not Mirkwood.” I begged. I felt my brother pull me towards the forest. I looked at my father with tears in my eyes as he pulled out his sword. “Run. Go Now!” He shouted one last time as orcs came out of the other house and started towards him.

Once again I felt my brother pull me along, now we stood at the edge of Mirkwood Forest. Scared and unarmed we looked at each other and then behind us.

Fire, smoke, Orcs, blood, and the clang of swords clashing together. I looked for my father but did not see him, only his sword that lay on the cold ground. Then I saw an orc swing its broad rusted steel sword and claim my father’s head.

 

 

“Duvainel, come we must go now.” whispered my brother.

“Erthor Ada he…he is gone.” I cried in disbelief. As my brother pulled me into the forest. We walked a few feet into the forest; we stopped and heard the orc following us.

“Duvainel Run!” my brother shouted. He let go of my hand and pushed me ahead of him. “I love you.” I whispered. I picked up the skirt of my night gown and ran.

I turned back to see my brother surrounded by orcs. The tears started falling again, everyone I knew and loved was gone, now I was truly alone.

I kept running as fast I could, blinded from tears, I looked around and saw nothing, only darkness. I slowed my pace, I listened again, nothing, just the endless dark of the forest.

All in a blink of an eye and orc grabbed me from behind, I screamed out in fear. The horrid stench of the orc flooded my nose.

“She’ll make a pretty pet for the master.” One said as another one took a rag soaked in a liquid and held it over my face. I chocked on the smell, and became dizzy as I slipped into a dreamless sleep.


	3. Chapter 2: The Endless Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The darkness has engulfed her life , will she live ?

** Chapter 2: The Endless Dark  **

           

            Darkness, somewhere deep in my mind I was lost, at peace …never wanting to leave that corner of my mind. I was safe from war, safe from orcs, and above all else I was safe from the never ending darkness that has recently crept into my life. As the thick fog of sleep started to lift and my senses started to come too, I saw blurry figures, dark masses …all around me. Questions filled my head, where was I? What happened? Dread filled my heart as I closed my eyes and remember my father and my brother. Death was all that came to my mind. More questions filled my head, why didn’t the orcs kill me, was my brother still alive or dead? Would I live? Was the biggest question of all?

            My head started spinning and I felt like I was falling. My head hit the ground and my mind blacked out. An endless dark took me once again.

            Hours, days may have past but I could not be sure. I awoke to my face on the cold damp ground. My head was still foggy and hurt. My once white nightgown clung to my slim form wet and muddy from the ground. There was a chill in the air from the dark or the damp I do not know, but it chilled me to the bone. My hair was tangled. As my vision cleared I slowly sat up.

            I saw darkness; I slid back against the ground until my back hit a cold stone wall. A dim light appeared at the end of what I could only guess as a hall way or a room. Voices in the distance and soon the heavy footsteps were what my ears picked up on. Closer and closer , they were coming towards me .Scared , I pulled my knees up to my chest and wrapped my arms around myself, praying to the gods that I would live .

            Two orcs came stalking over to me, roughly grabbing my arms and dragging me towards the dim light. I tried to break free from their grasp. Slap! Was the sound I heard as one of their grimy hands connected to my face and stung my skin? They continued to drag me, out into the dim light of another cold stone room, more orcs waited in groups around the room. Four chains where anchored to the stone wall and at the end of each chain was a shackle. I was shoved to the ground, orcs started to close in around me. Some glared with black gleaming eyes, others licked their misshaped lips, and some just simply smiled a sickening smile.

            Fear engulfed my mind, was this end, I thought. As I felt one kick me hard in my back causing me to curl into myself and let out a cry of pain. Other orcs from all over joined in, kicking, punching and some spiting. I felt some of my ribs break and blood run down my face after one punched me, splitting my lip and causing my nose to bleed. Tears, blood, and dirt covered my face.

            Then just as it started it stopped. The orcs stopped and backed away. One large orc stepped to me, twice as large as any of the other orcs in the room. The leader I thought. He reached a large grimy hand down to my tangled chestnut colored hair and hauled me up off of the ground and into the air by it. My scalp burned and I whimpered in pain. He sent me back flying into the stone wall and to the ground. Two other orcs came and placed the shackles around my wrist and ankles.

            “The master said you could be our pet, to do with as we wish” the large orc snarled.

            Then he pulled out a rusty mangled dagger and cut the clinging fabric of my nightgown off of me. I tried to cover myself in some way but the chains and the shackles would not let me. His large grimy hand was in my hair again pulling my head to expose my naked shoulders and neck. I felt more tears fall down my face as I felt his hot horrid stinking breath at the junction of my neck and shoulder. He licked hungrily, making me shiver. I cried out in pain as I felt his shape teeth sink into my skin drawing blood.

            He pulled away with my blood on his lips and running down his chin. “Let’s go build and army “He roared.

            I was left alone, naked and afraid, in the damp darkness of only the Gods know where. If this was all I had left in life, I wanted to die.


	4. Chapter 3: Slave to Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The life of a slave

** Chapter 3: Slave to Darkness **

          Silence filled the air around me. It was cold and damp. I the darkness I sat chained to the stone wall behind me. I was numb and could not be bothered with the cold only the grief that ate at my heart for the death of my family. I had slowly learned that to survive the tortures of this fortress, I would have to fall into the cracks deep in my mind, even as I sent silent prayers to the gods for death to take me. I retreated into myself. At first I would not let myself sleep, for fear of what would happen if I did. I also forced myself to choke down any rotten food I was given. Some part of me hoped to see the outside light again, but in the end I realized it was unlikely. I was after all a slave to the darkness, a pet to please the orcs.

          Time went on, months, years passed by my guess. I could not tell I never saw the sun rise or set, just darkness. Nothing terribly bad had happened to me yet. Beatings from time to time but nothing more. Mostly I was left alone, naked and cold in the dark. I thought that would be all that would happen to me here. Until one day my life had turned into a nightmare that would haunt me forever.

          One day the large orc returned. Grabbing me by my long matted hair, as he unlocked the shackles that bound me to the wall, and pushed me to the ground. He had a menacing look in his eyes as he forced me on my back. Then he crawled on top of me, he placed one large hand over my mouth. Fearful of what he would do to me if I cried out, I closed my eyes tight, as I felt him force himself inside me. Tear slipped out of my eyes, and I lay limp as he finished forcefully pounding into to me as he came.

          My head spun and my stomach flipped, as he placed the shackles back on me. As soon as I was sure he was out of sight I heaved violently spilling what little I had in my stomach on the floor next to me. I cried, to the gods begging to be saved from this place.

          Soon I came to learn that not only did orcs dwell in the stone fortress but the dead did too. The Nazgul could be heard at night with their calls and screams. I never saw them only heard them. I hoped I would never see them; their calls into the night were enough to make me shiver in fear.

          I also learned that the more I saw the large orc the closer they were to war. I felt weak sitting alone in the dark waiting for the end or until sleep claimed me.

          I jolted awake as I heard footsteps thundering towards me, orcs came into view, with whips in hand. I was released from the shackles and thrown to the ground. My face was in the dirt as I felt the sting and heard the crack of the whips on my back. I faded into darkness for a few minutes, when they stopped I found myself unbound. Determination and will power drove me to stand up. Weak and broken I started slowly making my way to the dim light that seemed so far away.

          I was focused on my footsteps that I did not even notice the large orc blocking my path. His large hand snaked around my neck as he picked me up just to toss me to the ground again. I hissed in pain as I landed on my broken and bleeding back.

          The large orc made his descend upon me. He forcefully pushed painfully deep into me, over and over again. I cried out in pain from his violent force. As I cried out his hand squeezed my neck, stopping my cries. He pounded violently until he found his release. Then released me.

          “Now I will teach you not to ever try to escape again!” He growled.

          Grabbing one of my feet, he wrapped his large hand around my toes. I screamed as he crushed and broke them with his bare hands. He did the same thing with my other foot and then left. The pain seared through my body and I slipped into a painful sleep.


	5. Chapter 4: Turn my Darkness to light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She is saved .

** Chapter 4: Turn my Darkness to Light **

****

          An unusual silence filled the air. No footsteps sounded throughout the fortress. There were no calls or cries from any other then myself, it was just me. Throbbing pains coursed throw my body, I tried to move to sit up but the pain was too much. I cried, broken I laid on the ground waiting for something to happen. One could only hope that this was the end, if this was all I had left.

 

          Then my elven ears picked up on a sound, voices and swords clashing. I could barely make them out but I was sure that was what I heard .A spark of hope ignited in me. Maybe this was the end, maybe I would see the light of day again, or would I just be forgotten here in the darkness .Tears rolled down my cheeks at the thought.

 

          What sounded like an endless battle continued for a few days. I still lay on the ground like the large orc left me. My feet and head hurt. I felt sickly something was wrong with me, I guess my wounds were the cause due to lacking proper care. A fever started to burn throughout my body. Hot then cold, I could not stop shivering as I broke out in a clammy sweat. Was I dyeing I thought, I hoped not. At least not now while there was still some hope to hang onto.

          Confusion sweep through my mind, footsteps light and almost unnoticeable were coming towards me .They stepped quickly and quietly through the fortress .

          Then I saw the light of pure starlight. A figure came into focus . A tall elf with strong defined features and ice blue eyes and white-blonde hair spilling over his shoulders. An entwining sliver circlet sat upon his brow , he wore sliver armor and in his hand was a long elvish sword .My blue-gray eyes looked up to meet his ice blue ones . His face held a stern but gentle look and he carried himself with strength and grace that only a king would have.

          He stood proud and strong before me , fear and relief flooded through me all at once. I stayed on the ground , I was in too much pain to move or speak . A few other figures came into view , more elves dresses in armor . They spoke quietly for a few minutes . Then he turned back to me after handing his sword to a guard nearby that stayed with him.

          Slowly he walked to me, he crouched down to one knee. I stared up at him , as he reached a hand out to me . I flinched back a little unsure of what he was going to do . Then I felt his cool smooth hand on my face. I shivered at his touch and let out a small sigh of relief as I opened my eyes. Words passed his lips but I could not understand them . I felt calm almost relaxed enough to go to sleep . My eyes felt heavy and started to drop as he placed something warm and soft around me before I fell in to a peaceful sleep .


	6. Chapter 5: Safe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darkness is defeated and life goes on

** Chapter 5: Safe  **

 

I heard voices; sleepily I opened my eyes to see more elves in shiny armor. I was on the ground, but it was not cold or hard. This ground was soft and warm; I could see green grass and tall trees all around. Then off in the distance I could see the dark fortress of Dol Guldur. I looked around to find the elf lord that took me from the dark fortress. I saw him standing with to other lordly looking elves. The one was and elf lord the other, that no rumors could hold true to was Lady Galadriel. The lady and the elf lord nodded to one another before she and the other elf lord walked off towards the fortress.

 

I watched them leave until I could no longer see them. A few minutes later I heard a crack like thunder ring through the air. Startled I sat up quickly and looked around panicked. What was that Nosie I thought? I hoped it wasn’t orcs; I did not want to end up back with them. I jumped slightly when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned to see the elf lord who rescued me.

“Easy, no harm will come to you.” He said softly, as he gently pushed me back down to the ground and covered me with the soft cloak again. “Rest, you are safe.” he whispered. I nodded my head in understanding. He then picked me up gently and walked towards a large black horse gently I was passed to a guard nearby as he mounted the horse. Then I was lifted to place in front of him.

As we started to move I saw other elves fall in line behind us. As I sat in front of him, cradled by his arms, I felt his warmth and I felt safe. I leaned my head back against hi shoulder and fell asleep to the sound of his steady heartbeat.

 

 

Safe, I just wanted her safe thought Thranduil as he held her close on his horse. So unusual she was, small yet slender with dark chestnut brown wavy hair and eyes blue and gray like the mountain springs and skin a soft pale white like snow. Her lips a soft pale pink like the roses that used to grow in his gardens. Her eyes were what caught him, lost like looking into the bight open sky; he saw innocence and fear, ye under that there was strength and hope. Even as she laid in the dark on the cold ground with open wound and even bigger emotional and mental wounds to her soul, she still held onto hope. She was strong, but he didn’t not know if she was strong enough to go on with her live, he hoped she would.

As he rode towards his halls after the fall of Dol Guldur and the war of the ring with the dark lord finally destroyed he hoped peace would return to middle earth once again. As hours passed and he lead his people home , they finally made it despite the mass losses he saw there was hope to rebuild and for his people to recover the once dark and sickly forest to return to life as it was before the influence of Sauron . A guard came to lift the girl way for him to dismount. He then took the girl to a healer and told them to be gentle. He asked for a full report of her injures as he left to his chambers.      


	7. Chapter 6: These Scars Run Deep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thranduil gets a tastes of how deep Duvainels scars are

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is short , but the next one is almost done .

** Chapter 6: These Scars Run Deep **

****

The next day Thranduil sat and listened to the list of injuries he knew of some already but as the tears ran down the healers face, he knew there was more. When he asked of the nature of such an injury, the only reply he got was that it was of a more personal matter. He dismissed the healer and let his thought consume him. He had known of the physical and emotional torment she had endured that was evident upon first sight but to hear that she was in fact used by the orcs for pleasure cause rage like he never felt before to course through him . He was lost to rage this day and well into the night.

 

 

 

 

         

My heart races. My blood pumps pounding in my ears. Fear panic forcing me to run, faster and faster through the darkness. CRACK, the whip bites into my skin, screams my screams fill the surrounding darkness. CRACK another scream. Blood hot and sticky runs down my back. CRACK, CRACK, more screams, I feel as if I am being split apart and set on fire. I fall endlessly, screaming into the darkness.

 

 

 

The glass in his hand half filled with deep red wine, slips from its place when a shrill scream cuts through the still night and shatters spilling its contains on the ground . He jumps startled slightly when another one follows, just as agonizing as the first. Concerned he stands and follows the screams through his halls. Finally he comes to the door, her door, it’s closed and only her screams can be heard. He stops before entering, the thought to call for a healer crosses his mind but he does not do this, instead he enters the room and closes the door quietly .Silently he walks across the room to the bed. He sees her breathing heavily as a scream crosses her lips again. Gently he passes a cool hand over her forehead to wake her. Her eyes snap open filled with fear and her lips trembling as she chokes on her cries. He stares at her quietly.


	8. Chapter 7: A light in the Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thranduil learns her name , and realizes that a difficult task lies ahead of him as well as her .

** Chapter 7: A Light in the Dark  **

****

          My eyes snapped open afraid of what I will find. The only thing I can see is the silvery hair on his head and the ice-blue eyes staring at me quietly. My lips trembling to keep the cries from escaping my mouth. I can no longer hold them back , broken sobs choke out of my mouth and tears fall like rain down my cheeks .I am scared not just from my dream but also of what the elf Lord next to my bed may do for possible waking up the entire population of the halls with my screams .

          The door creeks slightly as a healer enters but stops when she se the elf Lord next to my bed and quickly drops to one knee and whispers, “my King.” The elf Lord Turns and dismisses the gentle healer. He then turns back to me and with a heavy sigh he crouches down to my level. Gently he whispers, “Welcome to my Halls, I am King Thranduil.” His voice is soothing like the gentle flow of the river. His words calm me a little.

          He runs a cool hand over my forehead again to calm me more and continues down my shoulder, stopping to rest on my hand lying on top of the soft blankets. He brings his other hand to rest on top of my head. His ice-blue eyes never leave my. “What is your name?” His voice comes again smooth and gentle but still stern.

          “Duvainel” I choked in between sobs.

          “There is nothing to fear, no one will harm you here”, he whispers as he moves closer to me. His slivery robes glittering in the dim candle light. “Sleep” ‘he coos gently. He starts whispering softly to me in an ancient language I do not fully understand, but somehow through his voice the words reach my soul and lulled me back to sleep.

 

         

          Thranduil looked back at her as he exited the room and closed the door. He knew that this was the first of many nights to come. He would eventually have to ask her what exactly happened to her but he knew that tonight was not the night, it was too soon.


	9. Chapter 8 What will come to pass ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She awakes in safety , but is numb to the world . Will Thranduil try to find answers now or wait until she is ready to talk about things.

**Chapter 8: What will come to pass?**

 

          I awoke to a warm dimly lite room. I slowly sat up and looked around, the room it’s self-small in size but carved out of the very stone of the caves. The smooth walls seemed to glitter slightly in the soft amber light, which seemed to come from nowhere. There is warmth about the room despite there being no fire or fireplace in the small room. I also noticed the green and gold tapestries hanging on the walls, bearing the figure of a white stag encircled by white stars. I knew this was the banner of the King. There were dark wood carvings of twisted leaves framing the heavy oak door.

 

          A heavy sigh left my lips as I realized I was finally safe. A soft click came from the latch on the door. Panicked I sat very still and wide eyed staring at the door as it opened slowly. A golden hair elf walked in carrying a bowl with steaming water in it. She made her way to a small wooden table by the door where she placed the bowl. She carefully placed a handful of dried leave from the pouch at her hip into the bowl; soon the room was filled with a heavy herbal smell. I quickly realized that she was a healer.

 

          The healer slowly turned to face me. She smiled softly and said “I am here to make sure you wounds are cleaned and you eat what has been given to you.”

 

          “So go on and eat” she ushered to the table on the left side of the bed, I didn’t notice until now. I found a cup filled with crisp cool water and some bread left for me. The bread was sweet and the water cool and refreshing as I drank it. The small piece of bread to my surprise had quickly filled me up. The healer then handed me another cup, filled with a warm sweet smelling tea.

 

          “It will help with any pain you may feel and will help you sleep after I am done cleaning your wounds.”

 

          I nodded my thanks as I drank the tea and handed the cup back to her. She then then helped me move to the edge of the bed, where she carefully pulled my night gown off with gentle hands. I watched over my shoulder as she placed a cloth into the bowl and rung it out. I held my breath as she dabbed the cloth on the wounds and scratches on my body, I was waiting for the pain to come but now came I couldn’t feel anything as she cleaned my wounds. Tears threating to spill over my eyes as she worked, I was so desperate to feel something but I was numb. I doubted all the marks would go away there was no magic that could make them all go away. No one would want me after what had happened to me. I was numb to the soothing work of the elf behind me I had hardly noticed when she stopped and helped me into a clean night gown again.

 

          She helped me sit back in bed comfortably and covered me with the soft warm blankets and silken sheets. She opened the door to leave but stepped aside and bowed her head as the same silvery haired elf walked into the room. The king, the one who pulled me from the hands of death and saved me but I can’t feel anything for his rescue. I don’t deserve to live, to be the last one from our village left, to walk alone in this life. He speaks quietly with the golden haired healer before she leaves.

 

          The door closed with a soft click and it’s just me and the King left in the room. My eyes meet his ice blue ones; we stare for a few moments before I look down at my hands in my lap. He walks slowly, cautiously as if to not scare me, he comes to sit on the edge of the bed. I didn’t look up until his large strong hands reached for my small ones. I stared into his eyes as I felt his thumbs gently and soothingly run over the bruises on my wrist.

 

          “You are lost to us now, but you will return to living once you have healed.” His soft voice said like water trickling over smooth rocks breaking the thick silence and lightening the grief in my heart.

          He looked down at our hands, a single tear slipped down my cheek as his words sunk in to my mind and heart. His thumb cam to wipe the tear away as a soft sob came from my lips. I tried to look away from him as he hushed me but I was held in place by his strong hand on my cheek and his sharp ice blue eyes softening to my pain. He hushed me once more as his strong gentle hands laid me down upon the bed.

 

          “Sleep” He hushed as he brushed the hair from the sides of my face. Sleep seemed to come in gentle calming waves at his words. My eyes closed softly and soon my world was dark and calm, until I would wake again to see what would come to pass of my life now.

 

 

 

          Slowly and carefully Thranduil stood not wanting to wake the dark haired elf in the bed. He need to go find answers or at least try to find answer of what happened to her and what would happen to her. He could only think of one person to seek out.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything related to the Hobbit or the Lord of the rings . Comments and such things are welcome .


	10. Chapter 9 : Finding the Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Duvainel finds her dreams and memories coming back to haunt her and Thranduil may have a plan on how to help her .

**Chapter 9: Finding the Lost**

 

                    Thranduil knew finding answers was not going to be easy. He could only think of one person who could see what had happened to her and what could happen to her. The Lady of Light, Galadriel and her mirror had the power to see what has happened and what could happen. He knew he would have to make a trip to Lothlorien. He would make the journey to The Golden Wood, to try to find answers about the strange she-elf that was now in his care. He looked back at the room he had just left wanting, needing to find the answers for his sake and not just hers. He wanted to help her. He walked hastily to his study to make the arrangements for his journey to come.

 

 

 

          I awoke to the same small room as before.

          “You are finally awake” said a light joyful voice.

          I sat up to see the same golden hair healer as before.

          “You have been asleep for three days” She stated. I stared at her for a few minutes, if I was asleep for three days and it only felt like a few hours. How long was I asleep for before this I wondered?

          “Eat, please. I am here to help you and make sure you have everything you need”

          I looked at the bedside table to find a try filled with food, there was a piece of bread, a bowl of porridge with the sweet berries of the forest in it, and a cup of cool spring water. I reached for the try to pick it up and placed it in my lap. I notice that the bruises on my writs were nearly gone. I ate everything on the tray, not realizing how hungry I really was. I placed the try back on the table.

          “My name is Calaeriel; I am here to tend to you by the Kings command “the healer said.

          “Duvainel” I smiled back.

          “Duvainel would you like a bath, I was left with instructions to bath you and see that you were comfortable, until the King can meet with you.”

          I nodded yes unsure of what to say or do around someone I hardly knew. I watched as Calaeriel opened the door and spoke with someone on the other side and closed it again. A few minutes later there was a knock on the door. Calaeriel opened the door to let more elves in carrying a tub and pitcher of streaming water to fill the tub. One stopped and took the empty tray before they left and the door closes once more. I watched as the healer added a few drops of lavender oil from a vile.

          “To sooth all your troubles” she smiled at me as she came to stand by the side of the bed with her hand held out to me. I placed my hands in hers as she pulled me to my feet .I looked at her scared and unsure of what to do.

          “Walk with me; I will not let you fall. You have been healing for more than two weeks, it’s time for you to walk again” Calaeriel smiled with hope shimmering in her pale green eyes.

          I took a deep breath and focused on moving my feet. Slowly one foot at a time stiffly moved, one after the other. A slight smile appeared on my lips as my stiff steps slowly became less pained and easier to take. The healers smile grew even bigger as we paced the room a few more times each time needing her help less and less. With one final pace the length of the room we were at the tub. The healer helped me undress and step into the warm water .She gently ran the soft sponge with soap on it over my scars, trying to wash away all the memories of how I got them. I could feel everything all over again, every crack of the whip, every knife that cut into my skin. It was all just a reminder that I should not have been alive, that I had lost everything I loved and that with marred skin no one would ever want me. I grew numb to the soothing sponge and the healer’s gentle touch as she finished and helped me up and out of the tub. She then handed me a soft towel to dry off with. The she helped me dress in a soft woolen red gown, and combed my raven colored hair.

          “Shall we take a walk around the hall’ Calaeriel asked.

          I gave a slight nod. She took my arm and guided me out the door. We walked along the grand carven stone halls. Calaeriel showed me the grand hall, library, counsel room, throne room, royal wing, and the guest wing of the Elven Kings Halls. She had told me were we came from was the healing wing and that I would only stay there until I was completely healed. We stopped to rest for a few moments in front of two large oaken doors.

          “And these doors, where do they lead” I questioned.

          “To the inner courtyard, that has been left unused and unattended for many years. The tower beyond that is the Tower of Star Light, no one goes there anymore, some say it is because the King does not allow it, he is the only one that goes there now” Calaeriel explained.

          I nodded wondering if I would ever get to see what was beyond the two strange doors. We then turned to make our way back to my room in the healing wing.

          Once feed and changed into a clean night gown, I was left alone to sleep. I was asleep for only a few hours when I awoke in a panicked state from a dream. I did not know what to do I was scared I didn’t want to be alone. I slowly go up from bed as if trying to avoid being caught by something, and slowly opened the door. The hall way was empty so I took off running as fast as I could. I stopped in front of the two doors that lead to the courtyard; I pushed on one finding it open. I walked out into the courtyard, into the chilly air standing in the star light. I walked to the coroner by the wall and collapsed down to the ground. I cried for everything I lost and everything that haunted me in my sleep, and for the thought that no one would want someone who was as damaged as I was.

 

 

          Thranduil was in his study going over reports, when the healer he placed in charge of Duvainel burst through the doors, telling him she had disappeared. He called on some guards to see if any of them saw her, but none could say that they did. No one had seen her leave her room or the Halls.

          “If you find her alert me or the healer, do not approach her, she will be scared and timid.” He spoke as he left the room to go search for her. He wandered the halls until he came to the doors to the court yard. He was going to walk away but heard a familiar voice in his head _(Go to her, Thranduil, you will find her there)_ it spoke. He pushed open the doors and walked through soundlessly. Soft pained cries rang out to his ears; she was here to his relief. He looked around finding her crippled by the stone wall in the coroner. She was crying and shivering dressed only in her white night gown.

                So quietly he made his way over to her broken form on the ground. He took off his rust colored outer robe and wrapped her in it. She jumped a little frightened by his touch but soon, she looked up with tears in her eyes and realized who it was. He sat next her and pulled her into his lap letting her cry. After some time a guard found them, Thranduil dismissed the guard and look at the broken elf in his lap. She had cried herself to sleep. So he picked her up and carried her to a room closer to the royal wing so that he may see to it that she was well when she would awaken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything related to the Hobbit or the Lord of the rings . Comments and such things are welcome .


End file.
